Did I Just Propose to Jennifer Keller?
by 2Harts
Summary: A day in the lab for Rodney and Jennifer leads to something more. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**A/N: All characters belong to MGM as always.**

** Thanks to RoryFaller for the Beta on this (and the push to actually publish it!)**

** A slight spoiler for anything that involves Nanites! (Blink and you'll miss it!)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rodney McKay hated doctors and anything to do with the medical profession but his heart had been captured by a certain blond Doctor from the first moment he had met her. Thoughts of her kept taunting him during the day and pleasing him at night. Unfortunately, there was no way she would feel the same about him so he enjoyed it from a distance and found himself finding more and more excuses to talk to her.

His big break had come in the form of an unexplored part of the city. The Physics exploration team had come across a sleeping laboratory and they called their head of department. When Rodney went to check it out, he first thought it to be another research laboratory but when the console was up and running he realised it was much more. When he called a briefing, he made sure that the Chief Medical Officer was there as well.

The conference room was full when Rodney walked in. His team were there along with Redek Zelenka, Mister Woolsey and of course Jennifer Keller, the Chief Medical Officer. He ran his eyes over her for a moment then focused his attention on the screen in front of him, knowing that if he looked at her for too long his power of speech would desert him.

Starting the presentation, Rodney explained that the new technology they had found appeared to be a device for diagnosing illnesses and injuries in the human body. It worked like a scanner but the information it gave was far more detailed, it would appear you could programme into it a range of diseases and it would check for them. Rodney chanced a look around the room.

Colonel Sheppard was predictably looking bored, Ronan and Teyla were at least looking at the screen, Woolsey was sitting upright in the chair with his usual enthusiasm and Jennifer looked totally engrossed in what was going on. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"What I need now is for someone to work with me to programme the machine. It could be a real asset in the medical department. I have to explore it in more depth but there could be a way of programming it to use Nanite Technology to help fix medical conditions."

Mister Woolsey frowned.

"As I recall that didn't work out too well the last time you tried," he said. Rodney glared at him.

"I know that but if we had this machine it would have ended differently," he told him. Woolsey nodded.

"Well as long as you do not try it without running it by me first I don't have a problem with it. Doctor Keller you will work with Doctor McKay to see if you can develop it between you." he smiled at the young doctor.

"Yes sir," she said. Her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour, firstly at the potential of the new device and belatedly at the thought she was going to be spending a lot of time with a certain Head Physicist who she was completely attracted too. _This could be an interesting couple of days!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Jennifer walked to the Ancient Laboratory, her thoughts were all over the place. The Physics Head of Department had been the source of many of her fantasies since arriving on Atlantis and the thought of working closely with him was giving her all sorts of ideas. When Jennifer entered the laboratory Rodney was already there working at a console. Turning at the sound of her footsteps, he smiled at her.

"Hello, I've just got this set up. I need you to help me programme it," he said to her. Jennifer smiled back and walked over to the console. It was typical Rodney, straight to the point. They worked side by side for a while, Rodney inputting data and Jennifer making suggestions. A couple of times they had exchanged shy smiles. While they were waiting for a particularly long calculation to go through Jennifer stretched and accidently rubbed her hand against Rodney's arm. Rodney froze for a moment, the sudden contact taking him by surprise. Glancing at Jennifer he noticed that she was sitting with her hands behind her head stretching her back out, causing her breasts to jut forward and Rodney suddenly found he his eyes glued to them and another part of his anatomy taking notice.

Jennifer looked across at him, he was transfixed. Slowly lowering her arms she settled herself back down to look at the screen. The movement brought Rodney out of his daze and he focused on the screen as well and tried to get back control. Jennifer was thinking about what she had just seen. _Could that mean he liked her as well?_ Somehow she had to know. The calculation finished and the result popped up on the screen on the other side of Rodney. Jennifer used the opportunity to lean across him to read the result. Rodney suddenly found himself unable to speak as Jennifer's arm was on the back on his chair and she was leaning into him. The scent of her shampoo caught him and he took a deep steadying breath. Jennifer glanced at him and smiled.

"It looks like it worked," she said.

"What? Oh yes...the...um... result..." Rodney shifted his gaze to the computer screen. Jennifer then reached even further across him to point at the screen.

"Would that be better if we added the extra data?" she asked him.

Rodney was trying to focus on the calculation but Jennifer's breast was now resting on his hand. Rodney looked at his hand and all the ability he had to think headed south and left him unable to move, let alone speak. Jennifer looked back at him to see him staring at his hand. Deciding to call him on it she spoke again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him sweetly.

"Um... N-o. I was... j-ust... t-hinking about the extra data," he covered quickly.

Jennifer sat back in her chair. _Yea sure you were. _The effect she was having on him had her intrigued and rather aroused herself. The many fantasies she had about him could come true if she played this right. Obviously interested in her, she had the feeling there could be something deeper there as well. But knowing Rodney's short sightedness where other human beings were concerned it was up to her to make the first move. Rodney recovered his composure and got on with inputting the extra data. They worked together side by side for a few hours more. The experiment got to the stage when they could leave if for the night and Rodney sank back gratefully in his chair, he was pretty sure if he had to be in the pretty doctor's company for much longer he would explode.

"I think we'd better call it a night for now," he told her.

Jennifer nodded. "I want to get ready for Cadman's party anyway," she told him. It was the Lieutenant's birthday and they were having a party in the mess for her, complete with dancing and drinks. An interesting thought occurred to Jennifer.

"Are you going?" she asked him. Rodney shook his head.

"Not my idea of a fun evening," he replied.

_I could change that. _Jennifer smiled at him.

"Why don't you come with me? We could talk over what we want to get done tomorrow and you won't be bored," she suggested.

_Did Jennifer Keller just ask me on a date? _Rodney sat looking at her, all sorts of thoughts and scenarios where running through his mind. Suddenly he was aware that Jennifer was waiting for an answer.

"Err...yes ok." _Well that sounded enthusiastic! _Rodney tried again.

"Sorry yes that would be a good idea then we can get straight on in the morning. Should I pick you up from your quarters?" he asked her.

Jennifer shook her head. "No don't worry I'll meet you there. I promised I would help the other's set up. It starts at nineteen hundred hours."

Rodney nodded and they both made their way out of the room and went their separate ways.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer was ready to go help set up the party at six. The dress she was wearing was a figure hugging black number, with a plunging neck line and slits up both sides of the skirt which, although long, showed her legs off as she moved. The courage to wear that dress at previous parties had deserted her but tonight she was determined to get the brilliant astrophysicist to notice her. The preparations kept her busy and she was surprised when people started to arrive. A drink was in order to steady her nerves and Jennifer made her way to the make shift bar.

The first person Rodney walked into when he arrived was John Sheppard.

"McKay," he said smiling at him. John had a very pretty young girl wrapped around him who Rodney vaguely recognised.

"Sheppard," he replied.

"You don't normally come to these things," John stated.

"No. Doctor Keller and I are going to go over what we are going to do with the experiment tomorrow," Rodney filled him in.

John's eyebrows shot up. Having seen how the Doctor was dressed tonight, he had a feeling that she was not planning on discussing any experiment, at least none that his brilliant friend had in mind.

"Okay. Well have fun anyway," John said and turned away from Rodney to focus his attention on the girl at his side.

Rodney watched them go; he remembered the girl currently wrapped around the Colonel happened to be one of his lab assistants. As she looked adoringly up into the Colonel's eyes, Rodney had a definite feeling that John would be getting laid tonight and sometime in the near future he would be dealing with a broken hearted lab assistant. He really wished he would work his way through another department but unfortunately John Sheppard was a bug that most of the female population of his department caught at sometime or other and he was used to them being useless for a few days. Scanning the room for Jennifer, Rodney noticed the rest of the team was there too. Teyla was talking to a group of marines and Ronan had his usual fan club around him. _Looks like most of the team are going to get laid tonight. _This thought had just flashed through Rodney's mind when he saw Jennifer walking towards him. His jaw hit the floor and perspiration broke out on his forehead. _How the hell am I supposed to discuss work with her dressed like that? _Rodney had a fleeting thought of making a run for it but it was too late as she was now standing in front of him.

Jennifer had noticed Rodney's reaction and smiled at him.

"Hello," she said softly. Rodney shook himself out of it and managed to smile back.

"You look..." Rodney trailed off. _Stunning? Amazing? Good enough to eat? Oh help say something quick._

"...beautiful," he finished. Jennifer smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "Would you like to go get a drink?" she asked him. Rodney nodded, grateful to have something to do other than stare at the object of his desire in front of him. They made their way to the bar and once they had their drinks Jennifer led Rodney to a quiet table off to one side of the mess hall. The centre of the hall had been cleared to make a dance floor and there were tables set up around the side of it. Jennifer sat down and watched as Rodney struggled to behave normally.

"Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure you would," Jennifer said. Rodney smiled.

"Of course I would," he replied. _How could I pass up the chance to spend an evening with you?" _Jennifer smiled and they talked about work for a while and Rodney relaxed. He had just regained his composure when a slow number started playing. Jennifer smiled at him.

"Oh I love this song! Will you dance with me?" she asked. Rodney, unable to refuse her anything nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. Rodney was the first to admit he was not the greatest dancer in the world but he could cope with a slow one. As he pulled Jennifer into his arms he felt her tremble at his touch. Somewhere in that brilliant brain of his a light bulb flashed, the incident in the lab, the invitation, that dress, it was all starting to add up. They started to sway in time to the music and Rodney pulled her tighter to him.

It was Jennifer's turn to be breathless now. Rodney was running his hands lightly up and down her back sending shivers through her and causing a deeper sensation further down her body. Jennifer moved closer to rest her cheek on his chest and could hear the pounding of his heart, its rhythm matching her own. Her hands began their own exploration of Rodney's back and she felt him shake under her touch. Then she knew he felt the same way. Pulling back slightly, she looked at him. He was watching her with an intense expression on his face; his eye's locking with hers. They stayed hypnotised by each other until the music ended and they reluctantly broke apart. Jennifer took Rodney by the hand and led him back to their table. Colonel Sheppard, his date, Teyla and one of the marines where sitting in the empty chairs around it and they took the two remaining ones.

They all chatted together for a while and danced again. Each time Jennifer and Rodney danced the chemistry between them intensified. Jennifer was actually in a worse state than Rodney now, the roles seemed to have reversed at some point and instead of it being Jennifer taking the lead; it was Rodney. Jennifer was dancing close to Rodney and his hands were travelling, they had started on her back but one was making its way up to her neck. Jennifer felt his hand stop and a thumb caressing her neck just at the point it hit her shoulder, Jennifer gasped loudly. Rodney, catching her reaction, let his other hand explored further south and settled on her bottom. He drew her against him and Jennifer was in no doubt about his feelings as she felt the large bulge pressing against her. All thoughts left Jennifer's brain as she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and he pressed his lips to hers. Jennifer parted her lips willingly and oblivious to the people swaying around them, they kissed passionately with Rodney's hand leaving her bottom and travelling further south until Jennifer let out a squeak of surprise as she felt his hand on her bare thigh. It brought them to their senses and Rodney broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.

"I need to get you somewhere more private," he told her. Jennifer nodded, took him by the hand and led him from the room.

The team who had been watching the evening's events with interest, exchanged glances.

"Lucky Rodney," was all that John could think to say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer led Rodney back to her quarters but when she got there was suddenly overcome by an attack of shyness. As she waved her hand over the console to let them in she wondered how to play the next part. Although she really wanted the intelligent man to make love to her she was unsure how he really felt about her and she could not face it if he felt differently from her. Rodney sensing her shyness, followed her into the room waving the door shut behind him, and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tight to him, he whispered into her hair.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too," he said, "I understand."

"I do want too, it's just..." she trailed off. Rodney pulled back so he could see her face. He looked gently at her.

"It's just what?" he asked. Jennifer pulled all the courage she ever had to say the next line.

"I have to know how you feel about me, that this isn't going to be just a one night stand," she told him. _Although that would be better than nothing!_ Rodney held her gaze firmly with his own.

"If I had my way we would be doing this every night for the rest of our lives," he told her. _Whoa! Wait a minute; did I just propose to Jennifer Keller? _Rodney's brain shut down for a moment and he waited anxiously for her reaction.

Jennifer froze at his words; _if that was the way he felt then he must be feeling the same way I do_.

Suddenly Jennifer gave him a dazzling smile and pulled him down into a kiss. Any coherent thought then left both their heads as months of pent up sexual tension overwhelmed them.

Rodney deepened the kiss. His tongue began exploring the inside of Jennifer's mouth. Jennifer gasped, allowing him fuller access and soon they were both lost in the kiss. Rodney broke the kiss this time and looked deep into her eyes. There was something there that made Rodney hesitate. Holding her gaze he spoke softly to her.

"There's something wrong, come on, tell me," he encouraged her. Jennifer held his gaze.

"It's just that I am not as experienced at this as I might have led you to believe," she murmured. A frown flashed across Rodney's face. Holding her firmly away from him for a moment he forced her to meet his eyes with a gentle hand on her chin.

"Just how inexperienced?" he asked. Suddenly getting where he was going with this Jennifer managed a small smile.

"Not that inexperienced! I just mean there's not been that many..." she trailed off. Rodney pulled her too him again and kissed her thoroughly. If she was feeling unsure of herself he was happy to take the lead.

Jennifer felt Rodney's hands on her back again and shivered at his touch. Moving her hands around his waist and up his back caused him to tremble in her arms too and a moan escaped her. Rodney then picked Jennifer up, still kissing her and laid her on the bed. He pulled away just long enough to kick his shoes off and Jennifer did the same, smiling up at him. Rodney lay next to her on the bed, smiled down at her and claimed her mouth with his again. Pushing Jennifer down against the bed he began a slow exploration of her body. Jennifer was overcome with sensation as Rodney slowly started caressing her; starting with her neck and slowly running his hand down her chest until it reached the little fabric she had covering her breasts. When he worked his hand inside the dress, Jennifer nearly catapulted off the bed and as she felt Rodney's hand brush her nipple, she cried out . Rodney broke the kiss with a gentle smile. He began running his hands up and down her body, touching just about everywhere other than where Jennifer really wanted him too. Leaning closer to her, he whispered in her ear.

"Okay I give up, where is zip on this thing?" he asked. Jennifer giggled a sound that could have pushed him over the edge right there and then if he had been any closer. Jennifer got up off the bed and pulled the dress off over her head, suddenly she was standing before him dressed in bra and knickers and nothing else. Rodney just looked for a moment, his eyes taking in every inch of her body, Jennifer smiled at him. Moving so he was sitting on the side of the bed, he pulled her to him planting a kiss just above her belly button and causing Jennifer to arch towards him. Pulling her down onto his lap, he kissed her again. This time his hands made short work of her bra and Jennifer gasped as the air hit her very erect nipples. She clung to Rodney as he broke the kiss and moved his head lower, kissing her neck and along her chest as he went. When he reached her nipple, gently teasing it with his mouth while using a hand on the other one, Jennifer cried out again. Jennifer was gripping his shirt and then began unbuttoning it and caressing the soft hair of his chest. It was Rodney's turn to moan now and Jennifer broke the kiss to quickly pull off Rodney's shirt and use her mouth to explore his chest. Rodney endured the slow torture for a moment then he rolled them both over so Jennifer was lying beneath him and he could relieve the pressure that having Jennifer on his lap was causing him.

He pulled back a little just to look at her for a moment, and Jennifer shyly watched him as his eye's lingered on her breasts, causing her nipples to stand up further, if that was possible. Bending slowly towards her, he gently blew on one nipple sending a shock wave of sensation straight to the very centre of her. Jennifer, impatient now to have closer contact with the man she loved, moved her hands down his back and around to his belt buckle. She made quick work of it and his zip and Rodney quickly pulled his trousers and socks off and trapped her beneath him again in just his boxers. Jennifer pulled him down in a kiss and Rodney gently nudged her legs apart and settled himself between her thighs. Even through the fabric of their remaining garments they could both feel the burning need they both had. Jennifer pulled away from the kiss and moved so she could get a hand between them.

It was his turn to jerk wildly when she gently brushed him through his shorts. He was so hard even that even this gentle touch was almost too much. Jennifer gazed into his eyes, marvelling at the effect she was having on him. Returning her gaze for a moment, fierce desire burning in his eyes, he lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her whilst his used his hands to gently caress her stomach.

He felt her draw her tummy muscles in as he worked his hands lower brushing his hand over her centre before gently tugging at the last remaining barrier to him and she lifted slightly on the bed making it easier for him. He leaned away from her then, both to gaze at her there and remove his boxers. She looked down at him. He was huge and fully erect didn't really describe it. Reaching out she held him firmly in her hand, slowly moving her hand up and down his hard length. He thrust into her grip for a moment before gently removing her hand and leaning in to her again.

"Careful or this is going to be over way too soon." Her eyes widened at the implication and he claimed her mouth again as he worked his hands over her breasts again then started caressing her lower until his fingers where stroking the hair which hid her inner centre. Moving his hand lower still, her legs parted of their own accord. Finding her clit, he ran his thumb over it causing her to arch her back from the bed. He then kissed lower until he was suckling her breasts again. Little moans where escaping her now, he was sure she was not aware of them but he heard them and was blown away by the effect he was having on her. Kissing her lower still, his mouth met his hand. Feeling her stiffen, he pushed her hips down into the bed with his free hand held her in place.

"Relax and enjoy it," he murmured to her.

"I can't... I've never …" Rodney had a moment of surprise at this and wondered just how experienced she really was.

Holding her firmly to the bed, he lowered himself between her legs. After watching his own hand caress her to start with, he glanced up at her and was gratified to see she had relaxed a little and had her eyes closed. Lowering his head to her, he gently blew on her clit. She jerked but was kept from moving as Rodney had her firmly pinned to the bed. He then lowered his mouth to her and he heard her gasp. Licking her firmly, he sucked her clit into his mouth. With his free hand he gently pushed two fingers inside her. He began to work them, caressing the very core of her, she was so tight he had doubts he would last long when he finally entered her.

He knew the moment he had found her G-spot as she jolted and he would have lost contact if had been freer to move. Working methodically,he could feel the tension building up in her until suddenly she convulsed, let out a piercing scream and gripped his fingers in a vice like grip. He still worked prolonging it as long as he could and gently stretching her until she came down. When he felt her relax he moved away and kissed her deeply again. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"That's never happened to me before."

"What an orgasm during oral sex?"

"Yes or an orgasm at any other time during sex."

It was true Jennifer had never had an orgasm before that she had not brought on herself during masturbation.

"What type of men have you been with?" Rodney was shocked.

Jennifer looked sad. "It wasn't the men and by that I mean there were only two, but I have never been able to let go." Rodney was momentarily pleased with himself that he could do that to her but resolved to talk more about it another time. Never mind what she thought, he was not going to let her think it was her fault.

"Well let's see if we can make it double then," he winked at her.

Bending and kissing her again, he positioning himself over Jennifer. She instinctively moved her legs further apart and Rodney guided himself into her and gently started thrusting. He wondered if he would be able to carry off the promise he had just made; she was so tight he doubted he would last long. He thrust in and out of her with just the tip for a while gently stretching her again. Then he brought his hand down between them and started flicking her clit with his thumb in time with his thrusts. Jennifer started to relax again and with every thrust he was getting more of him inside her. Finally he raised one of her legs up onto his shoulder to get a better angle and pushed fully in. Jennifer was letting out little grunts now each time he thrust and he adjusted the angle until Jennifer bucked off the bed. Once he knew he was hitting her G-spot again, he kept his thrust even and flicked her clit. Jennifer was shaking her head. Rodney thought it was subconscious but it was a sign she was holding back.

"Relax and let go."

In a couple of thrusts he felt her squeeze the life out of him as she screamed "I love you," and broke apart beneath him. Finally letting loose himself, he thrust hard and quick. Unable to last long, he emptied himself into her in a prolonged orgasm. Finally he released her leg and gently, not putting any weight on her, leaned over and kissed her thoroughly.

"And I love you too," he told her.

After a long moment he flopped to one side and pulled her to him. Jennifer was incapable of speech for a moment and all she could manage was ,"thank you...the best…never twice."

Rodney laughed quietly and murmured in her ear. "I'll have to do better next time and see if we can make it a triple."

Jennifer was just getting sleepy when something occurred to her. Looking up into the eyes of the man she loved, she gave him a small smile.

"Rodney, I just remembered something you said earlier." Rodney smiled gently at her.

"Mmm...What was that?" he asked her.

"Something about doing this every night for the rest of our lives?" she prompted him.

Rodney's eyes widened for a moment as he remembered the earlier comment too.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Any chance I could take you up on it?" she smiled at him. Rodney looked at her, studying her face closely.

"Yes but there is one condition," he told her.

Jennifer looked adoringly into his eyes.

"Anything, just name it!" she said.

"Marry me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading and any reviews greatly appreciated.**


End file.
